


Aquatic Abundances

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Roy is a fisherman, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, based on artwork, jason is a merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “I only flirt when the target can see me.”“Aren’t you blind on land?”“I can’t see your lake house, but I can see the kraken you’re so close to burning,” Jason said with a nod towards the fire.Roy turned back to it, rescuing the dinner from the flames. “I blame you and your distracting ways.”“Distraction is my middle name.”“You don’t have a last name, therefore, you don’t have a middle name,” Roy pointed out."Side issue."





	Aquatic Abundances

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six: Underwater/Mercreatures.
> 
> I wasn't completely sure about what to write for this one, then I saw the lovely art by Piratefrost, and I was inspired.
> 
> Jason's trying to run away from home, Bruce is having None of That, Roy kills a baby kraken, which makes for a dinner.

 

 

“Does this count as cannibalism?”

 

Jason looked up from the slice of kraken leg he had been about to eat, and frowned at Roy. “What?”

 

“You, eating that, isn’t it, I don’t know,  _ weird _ ?”

 

Jason lifted his tail out of the water behind him, waving it side to side. “Mer. Scales, human-like torso.” Jason then lifted the kraken slice in his hands. “Kraken. Slimey. Nothing like humans. It would be similar to you eating a cow.”

 

“I see,” Roy said as he tended to the fire on the lake shore, cooking up the kraken. “Are they normally so easy to kill?”

 

“Not at all,” Jason shook his head, taking a bite of the kraken. “You had several advantages. One, it was occupied with me. Two, it does not have a natural defence against arrows. Three, you never miss.”

 

“Talk about my advantages some more, and I’ll think you’re flirting with me,” Roy said, his eyes noticeably staying on the fire, and not drifting towards where Jason lay in the shallow water of the lake’s edge.

 

Jason rolled his eyes, letting his tail drop back into the water, sending a small spray of water towards Roy. Not enough to put out the fire that was cooking their dinner, but enough to get Roy’s attention. When he had it, he winked at Roy. “I only flirt when the target can see me.”

 

“Aren’t you blind on land?” 

 

“I can’t see your lake house, but I can see the kraken you’re  _ so close  _ to burning,” Jason said with a nod towards the fire.

 

Roy turned back to it, rescuing the dinner from the flames. “I blame you and your distracting ways.” Roy spoke as he sliced up the tentacle with an arrowhead, before throwing a slice to Jason, who caught it easily. 

 

“Distraction is my middle name.”

 

“You don’t have a last name, therefore, you don’t have a middle name,” Roy pointed out.

 

“Side issue,” Jason waved a hand dismissively, before holding it out towards Roy. Roy threw another slice to him, before having a bite of his own slice. “What do you think of kraken, then?”

 

“It reminds me of that octopus we has last week,” Roy said after having chewed thoughtfully for a few moments. “But with a stronger taste.”

 

“That octopus was like dirt compared to this.” Jason closed his eyes, licking his lips in a way Roy knew was all for show. “Because they’re so hard to hunt, having them is a rare treat. If you lived under water, you’d be hailed as a hero right about now, and for as long as it took for the next person to hunt one down.”

 

Roy consider this, before giving Jason a curious look. “Have  _ you  _ ever taken one down?”

 

“Do I  _ look  _ like the kind of creature that can take down even a baby kraken by myself?”

 

“ _ Baby  _ kraken?”

 

“You are eating a bay kraken, yes.”

 

“Aren’t there… I don’t know, laws or something against eating baby kraken?”

 

Jason looked like he was taking great amusement out of this conversation. “They’re an invasive species, so, no, there are no laws against eating them. Do  _ you  _ have laws against eating baby cows?”

 

“Maybe not cows, but we throw back small fish so that they can grow bigger.”

 

“Humans are weird,” Jason said, punctuating his statement by slurping a new slice of kraken and swallowing it whole.

 

“Yeah,  _ humans  _ are the weird ones,” Roy muttered, eating his slice of kraken off of an arrow. “So I guess you’re probably not going to go back into that ocean.”

 

Jason sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky. “Not unless I want an adult kraken dragging me back there. Which I don’t, not at all.”

 

“So what are your plans?” Roy asked, definitely not fishing for information or anything.

 

Jason was silent as he swayed in the water, his tail floating just underneath the surface. Eventually he rolled over, resting his elbows on the lakeshore, and staring at Roy. “Where does this lake go?”

 

“You realised it wasn’t a lake, huh?”

 

Jason gave Roy a look which suggested that he was humouring the human. “There are fish in here that don’t belong in a lake, even one that has a connection to other water. This is more… A resting place, for creatures travelling from one place to another. You’ve probably caught fish here that you’ve never been able to find again, hmm?”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Roy muttered. At Jason’s expectant look, he sighed. “Yeah, that’s happened a few times.”

 

“So where does this lake go?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“So it’d be an adventure for me, to unknown places.”

 

Jason looked so excited at the prospect, that Roy had to work to keep his feelings hidden. “You’re leaving, then?”

 

“At some point. I’ve lived in the ocean all of my life, but I’ve only seen my…  _ his  _ holdings.” Jason sighed, looking at Roy with so much excitement on his face. “This is a chance for me to see what’s out there.”

 

“Will you ever come back here?” The question was out of Roy’s mouth before he could stop it.

 

Jason tilted his head at Roy, in that way he did when he was confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“A big adventure, why would you come back to somewhere so close to a place that’s caused you so much pain?” Roy said, turning away so that his face wouldn’t betray his true thoughts.  _ Why would you come back and see me? _

 

Roy started when he felt a cold, wet hand on his cheek, turning his head. He turned to find that Jason had crawled himself up to him, Jason’s tail fluke still in the lake water. Jason looked into Roy’s eyes, and Roy couldn’t look away.

 

“Of course I’ll come back here,” Jason said, almost close enough for their lips to touch. “I’ve met this human, who won’t leave my thoughts, ever. It’s really rather troublesome.”

 

“Should I be jealous of this human?” Roy asked, his lips curling slightly in a smile.

 

Jason nodded, their noses bumping against each other. “Oh, definitely. Because this human might have stolen my heart.”

 

Roy leant in at that, pressing their lips together. As usually happened, Jason froze for a moment, but not as long as he once did.  _ A fast learner,  _ he had once described himself as, and Roy had to agree, based on the evidence at hand. 

 

Roy lost track of time during that kiss; the fire had gone out, the sun was beginning to set. Time had no meaning during that kiss. 

 

Jason was the one to pull back, but not too far. He looked into Roy’s eyes again, smiling. “And I don’t think the human is going to give me back my heart anytime soon.”

 

“N.. no,” Roy answered, having to clear his throat a couple of times. “No, it’s definitely mine. I’ll look after it, as long as you look after mine.”

 

Jason reached up to put a hand on Roy’s chest, right where his heart was. “Mine.”

 

Roy reached up to put his hand over Jason’s, on his chest. He stared into Jason’s eyes for a little bit, finding himself, as he always did, lost in them. “When will you leave?”

 

“Not until tomorrow, at the earliest,” Jason said, looking up at the sky. “I do need to sleep at some point.”

 

“Not anytime soon?”

 

Jason looked back at Roy, tilting his head. “What are you suggesting?”

 

“Do you remember the conversation we had last week, out on the dock?”

 

“I remember every conversation we’ve had,” Jason answered instantly, before remembering. “Oh. Now?”

 

“If you would like to,” Roy said, beginning to lose some confidence in this idea. “It’s completely up to you, I won’t-”

 

Roy’s words were broken off by Jason leaning back in to kiss him. Jason broke back briefly, in order to whisper his answer to Roy, before the kiss resumed.

 

“I would like to.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And then they have sex, probably.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
